Never leave your partner behind
by ahvs
Summary: What will happen if Kanata and Miyu didn’t change their attitude after 10 years? What if they still quarreling for simple things for no reason? What will happen to their marriage? Just R&R! Chapter 5 is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Never leave your partner behind**

What will happen if Kanata and Miyu didn't change their attitude after 10 years? What if Kanata remained boring while Miyu remained clumsy? And what if they still quarreling for a simple things with no reason. How will they save their marriage? Read to find out. Story was inspired by the movie Fire Proof.

--+--

**Chapter 1:**

It's been 2 years since Miyu and Kanata gave vows to each other, swearing that they will love each other 'for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part'. It's so easy to say that… everybody knows how to say it even if you're not yet married. Well, maybe because they really love each on that time that's why they say it with all of their hearts. But how about now, will they able to say it again if they feel that they weren't meant for each other?

--+--

Morning at Saionji temple--

"Miyu, do you have any plans to do grocery? We haven't got any milk in here anymore." asked Kanata as he saw their refrigerator almost empty.

"Kanata, if I just had time to do grocery… surely I have done that… but can't you see that I'm so busy checking these thousands of test papers and you think I still have time to go to somewhere else. And take note: You're not helping me either." said the blonde who is so busy in her work. She is now one of the advisers of Heomachi High school, teaching Homeroom and English subject.

"So what supposed you are saying? That me, should be the one to do grocery? Who told you to work? I didn't even allow you to go to work! My goodness Miyu, I'm working 48 hours in the hospital… saving lives of those unknown people. Yet you still ask me to help you? Haven't you ask me if I'm still okay. I'm tired after work yet I will see you and this house such a big mess." said Kanata in his known calm voice. He's now 26 year old doctor of Heomachi hospital, an expert in surgical and medical procedure and known as the youngest hunk doctor in town.

"I didn't ask you to do grocery. I just said that still I have no time to do it because as of now I'm busy checking test papers! You know Kanata, you never understand me! You know I love kids so much that's why I choose to become a teacher. Had you forgotten that? It's my passion!" explained the blonde.

"Of course I knew it! You say that many times… or I should say million times but still, you didn't change! You're still the girl whom I knew for the last 12 years. Still clumsy and don't know how to manage a house. Maybe that's the reason why we still haven't got a child because of your late attitude. Who knows if we got baby here right now! Maybe this house will be such a great disaster!" said the brunet irritably.

"STOP IT!" Miyu shouted with a teary eye. "How come you say that? It's your fault that's why we haven't got a baby! Coz your work is more important to you than me! You come home late and sometimes you came after 2 or 3 days … yet you're still saying why we still haven't got a child? What kind of a doctor you are!?" shouted Miyu almost gonna cry.

"I know! I know! Don't blame that thing to me… I'm working for our future, for our future baby and for our future family. What I mean is that… do first the things that the housewife do inside the house before you do your outside work."

"What?! Do I need to inform you that I already cleaned the house? Done the laundry? Washed the dishes? Cleaned your car every day? Prepared your meal, clothes and your warm bath? Do I need to say that? Or do you want me to call you at work and say, _'hey honey, I already washed dishes… what's my next assignment!?'_ And not even once thank me for all the things that I have done to you… not even once, Kanata! Not even once!"

"For heaven's sake, Miyu! That's your job! There's no need for an award or appreciation on that… it's your responsibility to act as a wife and not to teach kids in school! Every housewife do that… not to mention that your cooking was still amateur. You need to work hard for it just to become a perfect wife."

"Perfect wife!" Miyu gasped lots of air and continued, "And my cookin'! Kanata, why you don't just say that I'm such a worst person that you've married. I'm sick and tired on your accusation as if I didn't do my best for the last two years. Still I sulk! Why you just spat on my face and say you want a Nanny not a wife! For I know I'm just nothing in your sight. I'm tired Kanata, I'm tired of everything… I want out…!"

"Miyu, you never understand what I'm telling to you! Will please listen first before you comment on something! You freak for no reason… you shout for no reason! What else do you want me to do? Leave my work and help you in household chores? It's your job to do that and mine is to work. I'm telling you, Resign in your work and do what wife does! Understood!?"

"No!" she said and bit her lip. "I remember when we first get married; we promised that we will help each other… but you broke it. You never understand me… you never know what's going on in my life… you never ask me how I feel today longing for you every night. Yet you're telling me to resign on my job? What do I supposed to do…? Lock myself inside this huge house of yours. I can't do that Kanata, I will die if I do that. --- I'm tired of this life… I'm tired being your wife. I want out…!"

Kanata can't even take any other words to say, he was shocked by Miyu's words. He didn't mean to say what he had said… he was just explaining to her the reality of being a wife yet Miyu brawled for an out.

Then he went close to Miyu, held her arms and said, "Miyu… I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean-" but Miyu dodge it and said, "No Kanata… No! Let's just face it… we are not really meant for each other… We have different views in life ever since we met. And I guess this marriage is just a joke! I'm sick of this life! I want peace!" then she ran to her room and shut the door firmly.

Kanata left astounded.

_**To be continued…**_

_**--+--  
**_

**Ahvs:** Hola! This is my first ever matured fiction in which I made Kanata and Miyu 25/26 years old. But I tell you guys, this story is wholesome. I recommend this story to all ages.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never leave your partner behind**

**Ahvs:** Its another quick update for this new story of mine. I want to thank those readers/writers who read my new story especially those who care to submit a review such as: Airashii Yui, Kanata Saionji, j0nsbdaniansRock1, Akira Kijoyu, and NC. Special mention to my dear friend Akira who's the reason why i write another Daa3x fic. Love yah sis!

**Chapter 2:**

"Guys, I'm so tired of this life… I don't know how our relationships will go through? Every time we see each other we always had a fight. I'm tired of making arguments with him all day. Ever since we're just a little kid, no day that we missed a fight. Until now we always quarrel for simple things. He didn't manage to think first the words that he'll going to say. He always hurting my feelings, nagging me and showing me how stupid I am as if I haven't done anything good at all time. I'm so tired on this life, guys! I'm so tired. Huhuhu~" cried Miyu to her old female friends while eating their lunch outside school premises.

"Oh Miyu you shouldn't say that... but anyway, you know when the time I heard you and Kanata decided to go for marriage, I felt Goosebumps on my skin. I already know that this will gonna' happen. Ever since we're teens, you and him always had a fight and still it happens 'til now. I'm felt badly for you, Miyu. You need a break!" said Nanami who is now also a teacher, teaching Physical Education in Heomachi School.

"I second emotion to that! But Miyu, you just get married for only 2 years… what else might happen after 10 years?" added Aya while swallowing food not even helping Miyu on her problem. Aya was now a professor of Mass Communication and Arts, she is also a directress of every musical play that the school organized.

Miyu wiped her tears and at looked at her friends, "That's what I'm afraid of! Since kids we always fight, when we get married … we still fight. I'm so tired of being blamed always. I tried my best to become a good wife for him, yet he didn't see my effort. My god, I'm already 25… yet I'm still a child in his eyes." cried Miyu again while shaking her head in disappointment.

"You know Miyu… I don't know what you want to do in your marriage but whatever your decision is… we will support you til' the end! We are always here on your side." said Nanami tapping Miyu's back while Aya leaned on her shoulder.

"Oh guys, you never change! Thanks for everything… I love you two, so much!"

"That's what friends are for, right!" said Aya then they hug each other.

--+--

Meanwhile in Heomachi Hospital…

"Akira, why is this thing happening to me? You know I love Miyu so much but she kept nagging me. How is it that I get respect everywhere I go except in my own house?" said Kanata over the phone while sitting on his office.

_"Kanata… what are you talking about?" _said Akira on the other line not knowing what's up on his bestfriend, trying to understand his situation.

"How am I supposed to let her understand the reality of marriage? I didn't ask her to look for a job. My job is enough for us yet she still continuing on what she called passion. So what we have now? Same as before, no progress." said Kanata irritably.

_"Kanata, sometimes girls need to be understood. We sometimes need compliments to our partners. Being sweet is just what girls want. I guess Miyu was just tired, you need to understand her. Remember: A woman is like a rose. If you treat her right, she'll bloom. If you don't ,she'll wilt."_ said Akira on the other line.

Akira was now a successful business woman of her father's company. She inherited it when her father decided to retire and turn-over all his works to her. She still single but already committed to a relationship with her co-business partner.

"I always understand her ever since we are kids. But why does she didn't understand me? And in the end I'm always the one apologizing to all her faults. And you knew me since childhood. I'm not a showy type and I don't like the way couples do whenever they are in public places. I hate doing sweet gestures and talks, for me it's such a corny thing to do." said Kanata.

Akira laughed, _"HAHAHA! Oh Kanata! You're already married… being sweet is a requirement in every relationship. If you want to save your marriage, you better understand Miyu… maybe she just need your warm embrace."_

"Oh come on! You don't need to say that…"

_"Hahaha! I'm just reminding you. Anyway, just want to ask you personally... when was the last time you kissed her?" _asked Akira smirking.

Kanata pouted, "Uhmm…" the brunet thinks.

_"HAHA! Don't tell me… that it happen on the time you married her!!! Oh my God Kanata, you need to change your attitude."_ she said.

"Do I need to do say it to you? Of course not, it's a personal matter, okay! Hey, you're not helping me either. Anyway, just go back to work. I still had lots of things to do. Bye!" said Kanata irritably.

_"Haha Okay! I'm sorry for disturbing you… and asking you silly questions. Bye!"_

"BYE!"

_Click_

Kanata laid his back on his chair thinking what Akira says to him. Maybe she's right but he didn't know how to start? So, he messed up his hair due to annoyance.

Suddenly someone knocked and quickly opened the door of his office, "Doctor, we had an emergency here… we need your back up!"

"Okay I'm coming…" then the brunet took his white cloak and rushed outside.

--+--

"Anyway sis, I need to go back to my class… its already time! See yah! Bye" said Miyu after eating their lunch.

"Bye Miyu! See you around!" Nanami said.

"Bye too! Anyway, forget about your problems… I know you can do it!" said Aya as they went to their own respective buildings.

Miyu just smiled and waved to her friends.

Meanwhile, as she walked down in way to her school, Miyu accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh I'm sorry… I didn't saw you comin'. I'm so sorry…"the blonde bowed her head to the person that she bumped to.

"That's fine, it's not hurtful anyway..." said the young man, "OHHH! Was that you, Miyu?" he exclaimed.

Miyu lifted her head up and saw a handsome familiar face, "Kurita?!" she shouted.

"Yah it's me, Kurita Hanakomachi… remember me, I'm Christine's cousin." he said cheerfully.

"Of course, I know you. How will I able to forgot you. I remember the time we went to Christine's mansion and ran away from those creepy traps. Hahaha!" said Miyu happily. "So what's up? It's been a long time since we saw each other… how are you?"

"Im fine! I'm already a business man right now in my dad's owned company and yeah, it's been a long time since we saw each other yet you're still beautiful as before." said Kurita flashing his cute sweet smile.

Miyu chuckled, "Oh! Stop that… you makin me laugh~ hahaha!"

"I'm not lying… you're still look sweet and pretty. You never change!" he said softly.

"Oh well, thanks for the compliment! Anyway, why you're not wearing your eye glasses?!" said Miyu who kept staring at Kurita's eyes. The first time she saw him when they were 14, he's wearing such a weird big twirling glasses. He looks odd while wearing that spectacle, but when it accidentally took off to his eyes, a very handsome lad appears in front of her, which made her cheeks get red.

"I've undergo surgery… that's why I don't wear eye glasses anymore." explained Kurita. "I had 20x20 vision now and I can see you clearly. Very clearly!" he said while staring at Miyu's eyes.

"Oh! That's very good news…" said Miyu amazed. "OHH I forgot! I wish we had lots of time talking about your updates but I'm getting late in my class. I need to go now. Hope to see you sometime. Bye!" then she quickly made a speed walk.

"Of course... but WAIT!!!" shouted Kurita, "What time your classes end?"

Miyu stopped for a second and answered, "4:30pm!"

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside your school!" he said while giving her a charming smile.

Miyu felt weird inside, so she just said, "Ah okk! 'Til here! Bye!"

"BYE!" he waved.

--+--

After class, Miyu didn't able to go home on the time she said because the principal of the school asked for a meeting.

Kurita made his promise to wait for Miyu after school. Its almost 2 hours have passed still no long blonde haired lady went outside school gate. Anyhow, he gave up and started to walked home, he thought that maybe Miyu already forgotten her promise and went home early. He slapped his forehead because he forgot to ask her number, yet he smiled on what he did because for the second time his heart started to beat to a same person again.

--+--

After meeting, Miyu stopped by on the pizza house to buy something to eat. She brought a large pizza and bought it home. While walking, she remembered Kurita's promise that he will wait for her outside school. She knew to herself that totally she forget it and never gave the young lad a hint that she was still inside. But then she smile on her thoughts and said, "I'm already married… why do I need to do that?" then she suddenly exclaimed, "Hey wait a minute! He was just a friend… it's not bad thing to do after all."

As she stepped on the first stair of Saionji temple, she felt dizzy. But after a second it goes out. She shook her head and said to herself, "Maybe I was just tired and hungry. I better keep going!" then she continued climbing on the long stairs of the temple.

As soon as she reached the door of the house, she felt dizzy again. She held her head and shook it. "I'm totally hungry." then she rubbed her stomach. She quickly went inside, open the box of pizza and dug it like there's no tomorrow. After that, she felt satisfied as she saw the box of food, empty. She laid back on the sofa and started rubbing her stomach which became bulky for about an inch. She smiled to herself while looking at her belly hoping it was a baby inside not the food that is currently digesting. She sighed and closed her eyes then she dozed off.

--+--

After awhile Kanata returned home.

He saw her spouse sitting on the sofa with a box of pizza on her side. He smiled as he looked at his wife's peaceful-angelic face. He sat beside her and strokes gently her soft long hair which made the blonde get conscious.

Kanata quickly stood up from his seat and crossed his arms while looking at the blonde's direction.

"Oh! You're back… how come you're so early?" Miyu said while yawning and stretching her arms.

"Why you didn't left me something to eat?" the brunet asked.

Miyu looked at him badly and said, "You didn't tell me that you're coming… so how will I able to leave you something?" she said while cleaning up her mess.

"But at least you should prepare or leave something to eat. And not you're the one who is always full. Don't you know that I'm so hungry and tired?" Kanata said.

"WHAT!!!" Miyu freaked. "You surprised me for going home so early… then you will ask me why I didn't prepare any food for you. My God, you came a like a thief in the night…!" she retorted.

"Aren't you happy that I came home early!?" asked Kanata who's quietly shocked on Miyu's expression.

"NO!!!"

"Why?"

"Coz, you didn't inform me that you're coming or not! And I'm not a god, who knows what you're going to do!" she shouted.

"Hey hey hey! Hold your temper… I'm just kidding! Don't be so hot headed!" Kanata said as he approached Miyu on her sit. "Actually, I have something for---"

"Kidding!?" shouted Miyu and quickly stood up. She didn't allow Kanata to say what he would like to say. "You're just kidding!? You know kidding is always half meant! Look, if you want to make fun on me always… I tell you, forget it! Coz I'm not happy hearing those corny jokes you have! Understood!" then she quickly ran again to her room and slam the door. "BANNG!!!"

Kanata was shock on her wife's behavior. He sighed as he looked at the cute little doll on his right hand.

**_To be continued…_**

**_--+--_**

**My dear brothers, take note of this: **

**Everyone should be quick to listen, slow to speak and slow to become angry.**

_**James 1:19**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahvs: **Olah readers and writers! It's been a month of updating this story. Actually this chapter was been a week done, but Ahvs was still busy doing something more important, hehe! Anyway, again I would like to thank those people who reviewed my previous chapter: **Airashii Yui, j0nsbdaniansRock1, NC, ichihime0714, Kanata Saionji, Akira Kijoyu, PrInCesS2902, Pink Honey Milk, warrior81491, kezee, olpha** and to those who just read this story only. I really appreciate it very much. Hope this story will be our inspiration and guide if ever we'll get married in the future. (^v^)

**--+--**

**Chapter 3: Love Dare**

"Akira, I really don't know what to do on her. It's sooo hard to please her. She thinks that everything that I do is all a joke. Her mind is always flooded with negative thoughts! And I can't take anymore her attitude… what can I do just to make her believe that I'm doing everything for her and for our future…?"

Kanata was sitting right next to Akira in a restaurant that was near the Heomachi hospital which is just a few distance away from Akira's company.

Throwing all his problem and hurt to his beloved best friend, Akira on the other hand was just listening attentively, her left hand holding her chin while eating slowly her food.

"But you love her, don't you?" she asked while swallowing the food.

Kanata sighed and quickly replied, "Of course she's my wife. How will I say no to that?"

Akira raised her head, put the chopsticks down and said, "I expected you will answer that… but have you asked yourself why she gets angry with you? What kind of attitude you're showing on her? What's lacking on your part and in your relationship? Do you devote your best time for her or was it just when you get a free time? Do you listen to her? Do you know what's going on to her life? What she do in her work and if she gets an off time? Do you do the things that you know that she will be happy? Or do you still do the things that you know she might irritates a lot?"

Kanata didn't able to respond, he just bit his lip.

"See, you can't answer me coz' that's what lacking on your part." said Akira pointing her index finger to the brunet's direction.

"Hey! It's not what it is…" Kanata pulled back. "I know there's still a reason why. And I know that she knew me very well. We've been together since we're teens. She knows my behavior and things that I hate and don't like. But she continuously does all the things that makes me angry." Kanata retorted.

Akira rested her back on the chair and sighed. "Okay, why don't you adjust yourself for awhile, just for a change?"

"You mean, adjust myself to her?! It's not fair if I change while she --- doesn't." Kanata replied irritably.

"Why not change your attitude first towards her? I guess she will be happy on that. I know Miyu was such a sweet, nice girl and very compassionate. She smiles on simple things that you do to her. Just try for something new? Why not do the things that you haven't done before in which you think that she will love to see you as that…"

"I can't change myself… this is me, this is real! I'm exactly what I supposed to be~" Kanata sang.

"What the---! Don't sing a song! I'm serious about it!" Akira shouted.

Kanata laughed and said, "No way! If she loved me, she will accept me for whoever I am! Period!"

"Yes you can! Just be sweet on her… just for one time… Or let's have a challenge. Why not agree on me and accept my DARE…"

"A Dare? Naaa!! What kind of dare?" the brunet asked seems not so much interested.

"A LOVE DARE!" Akira answered.

"A Love dare??? What the heck is that? Sounds corny! Shut up!" commented Kanata and closed his eyes irritably.

Akira raised her voice saying, "What's corny in that? What if it will work and might save your marriage? You're not a child anymore! I know you can do that."

"No! Never! I told you I'm not romantic person… I do the things that are not common in the eyes of the people."

"That's why I said just for a change. And it will be a LOVE DARE for you. Let's try if it will work for Miyu."

"And what if it won't work, ha? What are you going to do?" Kanata raised his brow.

"I bet it will work! Coz it's 100% effective." said Akira with a smile.

"Swoosh! How did you know that?"

"I knew it and don't ask me why. And besides nothing to lose if you'll t try it. Just stick to the saying that 'A woman who truly loves you will be angry at you for so many things but still they'll stick around.' Woman's heart was so soft and tender. If you show sweetness to her, truly you may able to get her love and trust again, believe me!"

Kanata took a deep breath and scratched his head thinking that doing it was such a clichéd thing to do and might trampled his ego. But he decided, "Okay I'll call for what so ever you called Love dare! ---- So what's my first dare?"

Akira smiled. "I'll give it to you tomorrow."

--+--

The next day, the weather is fine, it's sunny but not hot.

Early in the morning Kanata received a small mailed package that was dropped on their mail box. No mail recipient indicated, only a note written: "For: KANATA SAIONJI". He took and quickly opened it and he saw a small simple mini notebook with handwritten notes inside. He knew the penmanship, it came from Akira. He smiled as he saw his friend's nice and clean handwriting.

He started walking upstairs while flipping the first page… it says:

"_In life we all take risks.  
We all fall down and get hurt.  
But we should never be scared to go a little further or a little crazier  
Cause in the end the sweetest love is the one that made you lose control."_

Kanata didn't react as he reads the first page. He flipped on the second page… it says:

"_This LOVE DARE is just a tool to reshape someone's attitude and action towards a partner. By completing its course per day you will see some changes in your spouse life and also to the person who do the dare. Just do the things that are written every day with faith and prayer. God bless you!"_

Kanata yawned. He is already at his room. He flipped to the next page. He saw a big written note saying:

"_LOVE DARE #1 – Don't say negative things."_

He quickly closed the book and threw it inside his drawer and went to the kitchen.

In there, he saw his wife sleeping on the dining table with books in front of her while boiling water in the stove. He was about to walk beside his wife while the kettle started to whistle.

Miyu panicky woke up almost fell on her chair. She quickly stood up and was about to run on the stove when she accidentally tripped on the book that is residing under her seat. Miyu dumped on the floor, "OUCH!" she protested.

"KLUTZ!" Kanata shouted. He quickly went to Miyu and stood her up. "What do you think you're doing, ha!?" the brunet asked. "You're sooo clumsy!" then Kanata went to the whistling kettle and turn off the stove. "It's just a stupid kettle and not a fire truck, IDIOT!" he said.

Miyu didn't able to react. She faced her husband with a blank stare; she scratched her head and turned around. She sat again to her chair and cleaned up her mess.

Kanata looked at his wife with a bit of guiltiness. He wants to say something but Miyu quickly stood up and went to her room. Actually, Kanata just wants to say _"I'm sorry"_ but he decided to shut off his mouth. Then he recalled his first Love Dare: "_Don't say negative things". _He slapped his forehead due to failure. _'Oh men! I slipped'_.

He ran to his room and took again the notebook that he threw inside his drawer. He opened the book and turned to the next page.

"_If Love Dare #1 didn't get effective… don't be disappointed coz you still have…_

Love Dare #2: Do something unexpected as an act of kindness.

Remember: Failure is only the opportunity to begin again, only this time more wisely."

Then he closed the book and swear to himself that he will surely won't gonna' messed up, cause' he already failed the first one.

--+--

Next thing in the morning…

Kanata woke up early in the morning. Its Miyu's turn to cooked their breakfast but he decided to do it as an act of kindness. He cooked bacon and egg with smile on his face. He also made a hot chocolate for Miyu which is made up of pure melted Hershey's chocolate bar with a mixed of fresh milk. He set up their dining table with a blooming fresh flower in the center of it. He took also the nicest plate and mug that they haven't used since wedding. The table was set and only thing that is missing is his wife.

He waited Miyu for about a minute but Miyu didn't wake up on the expected time. He decided to call her to her room. But before he did that, he saw his wife running back and forth on the hallway already wearing her uniform. He called her up to eat their breakfast but Miyu said, "I'm sorry, I'm late now. I need to go."

"What!?" Kanata freaked. "But I prepared something for you in here… why not just take some food before leaving?" he demanded.

"I can't!" Miyu said while combing her hair in a rush. "I will be late in our meeting today. We should be in the faculty one hour before the class start."

"B-But how 'bout the food that I prepare for you…?" Kanata said looking at the dining table he set.

"You prepare food? Oh I forgot that today is my turn… I'm sorry! I need to go now!" Miyu said and ran out of the house without saying 'bye'.

Kanata felt disappointed. He went to the dining table and sat angrily on the chair. He almost spilled the hot chocolate in his mug but he doesn't care. He ate all the food that he prepared and decided not to leave any single food for Miyu if she returns back from school.

Before going out of the house he took again the Love Dare book and opened it irritably. He read the next dare. It says:

"_When you're love one didn't appreciate what you did today and you really drove freaking mad, don't feel bad on it or do the same thing to them instead… kill them with kindness and move to... _

_Love Dare #3: Buy something that tells her you're thinking of her."_

Kanata sighed… "Okay!"

--+--

_**To be continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Failure is an event, never a person!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahvs: **Hi friends! Ahvs back with her updated story =D. Before you start reading this chapter… Again, I would like to thank those who reviewed my previous episode they are: _Airashii Yui__, __j0nsbdaniansRock1__, __jd, kezee, __Kanata Saionji__, __Miyu kouzuki__, __nc, __'Bunny' The Blue Marshmallow__ and __Akira Kijoyu__._

Well… about my other story "Kanata's secrecy of love"… I'm experiencing writer's block, so please be patient and thanks for understanding!

Anyway, hope you learn something after reading this fourth chapter.

**--+--**

**Chapter 4:**

Lunch break again, it's the best time for friends to get together and eat their meal in their favorite restaurant.

"So how's life going on, Miyu?" Aya started the conversation.

Miyu sighed and said, "Well, nothings change but I guess there's something new that Kanata did today which makes me wonder why."

"What is it? Share it to us!" said Nanami excitedly.

Miyu rested her back on the chair and said, "Well actually, this morning he is nice to me. He prepared a breakfast for us in which I should be the one doing it. Its kidda weird, because he stopped cooking since we get married. Imagine… almost two years, he haven't prepared any? Even though I see his effort, yet I decided not to appreciate it…" she said with a smirked.

"You didn't appreciate what he did? Woah! LOVE it~ hahahaha!" Nanami commented.

Aya smiled and said, "Maybe he did it because he felt guilty on what he did to you last time."

Miyu shrugged her shoulder and said, "I guess so…" then she continued "Because last time he yelled on me and called me clumsy and stupid. I just want to take a revenge that's why I told him that I had an early meeting today and I need to go coz I'm already late. Then I left him immediately without saying 'bye'."

"Oh sis! I can't believe that you've done that…!" exclaimed Nanami.

"Well, that's the best shot for him 'coz he always teasing you, ne?" Aya added.

"YAH! To make sure that it will be fair for both of us… I just did the same thing." said Miyu while her friends nodded their head in favor. "Actually, last night my mind freaked out when he yelled on me, so I decided to walk out before I do something…Errrrr!" Miyu said irritably.

"What Errrr?" someone suddenly asked.

Miyu turned around and saw Kurita standing at her back, smiling at her. "HEY!" that's the only word that escaped from her lips.

"Hello! How are you? Seems like you're mad on someone. So, who's that idiot who did bad things to you, ha?" asked Kurita as he sits on the vacant chair beside Miyu.

"Well, well, well… who's that guy, Miyu?" asked Nanami curiously, putting her left hand under her chin. Aya did the same thing.

Miyu suddenly get tensed as she saw her two best friend looking at her inquisitively, then she started introducing him to them. "Oh guys! It's Kurita… Christine's cousin. Remember!?" said Miyu smiling a bit uneasy.

Aya and Nanami rubbed their eyes and said in a little bit shocking tone, "Really!?"

"Haha! He is!" Miyu said as she looked at her two friends totally amazed.

"Uhm.. ah! Is there something wrong on my face?" Kurita asked them, little bit tensed.

"Noooo…" chorused the two as they look at Kurita's handsome face.

"Kurita, here's my two bestfriend since high school: Nanami and Aya. I guess you knew them already." introduced Miyu.

"Yeah! But the truth is that… I didn't notice them when I was still in high school." said Kurita frankly.

The two girls frowned.

"But anyway, nice to see you again Aya, Nanami." continued Kurita as he extends his both hand to the two young ladies.

Nanami and Aya raised their eyebrows but still they quickly grabbed Kurita's hand and shook it. "Nice meeting you too." they said.

Miyu tried to smile at her friend's reaction. It's been a long time since they saw Kurita. He was unknowingly out of the campus when they turned to their senior years and even when they've graduated on their last term of the year, still he didn't appear nor say goodbye.

Kurita explained that he went to America for an eye surgery and decided to complete his studies in there. He actually doesn't like to return back to Japan but he's father asked him to manage their business. He decided not to, but later on he took the opportunity and obeyed what his father's command.

Even though he doesn't like to do the favor, yet he just looked at the bright side by seeing again his beloved country and visits his schoolmates… especially Miyu, who made his life even brighter.

Miyu blushed on what Kurita said. Aya held her mouth while Nanami's eyes widened.

Kurita never knew that Miyu was already married, so he keeps on talking beautiful things about the blonde, how she blooms more beautifully and even sexier. Not knowing that the girl that he appreciates is already been taken.

For Aya and Nanami, Kurita's shy behavior was totally changed. He has a lot of self-confidence now. Even the way he talked, he has no break on what he says. He is no longer the shy and tensed Kurita that they knew since 10 years ago. He had grown more handsome yet very talkative.

After few exchanging of words, the three decided to go back to their respective classes. Aya and Nanami left Miyu and Kurita in a walk. Now, its Kurita's best time to solo Miyu, he started again talking non-stop. He recalls the first day they've met and blonde's promise to wait for him after class.

Miyu asked for pardon and told him that she had a meeting after that time. Kurita understands Miyu's explanation. So he decided to just get the blonde's cellphone number. Miyu didn't simply give her number, instead she told Kurita the truth that she is already – married.

"WHAT???" Kurita reacted as he heard the shocking news. "HOW COME? and WHO'S that special guy?" he asked.

Miyu bowed her head and said in a low tone, "It was _Saionji_…"

Kurita felt disappointed but he tried to smile. He made a deep sighed and said, "I understand… I knew from the very start that you and him will be together in the end… That's the reason why I choose to leave."

Miyu didn't able to utter a single word.

Due to Miyu's muteness, Kurita turned his face away from her and said, "It's fine… for me there's no used of holding into someone knowing that you won't even get her heart."

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you this earlier?" emotion filled Miyu's voice.

"Again, it's okay… at least now I know." Kurita said. "Anyway, even if you're already married I still want to get your number, so in case you had a problem on whatsoever or something, then I may able to contact you or you may able to contact me. I can be your friend who is there for you anytime you want. I guess that's the only thing I can do just to preserve our friendship." he said without a period.

Miyu looked at him, clasped her hand and said. "Wow! That's so nice of you. Thank you very much!"

Kurita smile became wider as he saw the blonde's face come to life. "You're welcome… it's an honor to be here for you." he said.

Miyu was so happy on what she heard from Kurita, and without further ado they gave each other's number. After that, they waved goodbye.

--+--

The school bell rang. Time to go home.

Miyu went home early because on the following week the students will be having their quarterly exam. She needs to prepare the test questionnaire that will be submitted on the next two days.

As she stepped inside their house, she was surprised to find a large bouquet of assorted flowers situated on their living room table. She looked at it with great admiration, curious from whosoever gave that. She took it to her arms and saw an envelope inside the bouquet.

She began to think. Was it Kanata who gave that to her as a sign of peace or was it Kurita?

She shook her head and said, "NO! No! No! Never it will be Kurita." then she began to think again, "or maybe he gave this to me just to say thank you… hmmm… well let's see."

Then she took, opened the envelope and read the small note saying:

_I know a girl who is so clumsy and crazy  
thoughtful and caring, loving and sharing as sweet as a baby.  
A great friend of mine and a loving wife  
she's reading this message now.  
I hope she feels how much I love her!_

_I'm sorry honey for what I did to you last night. Please forgive me…_

_Sweet kisses and hugs… Miss you, darling!_

"Hmpf! As iiifff! Darling ha…!" she said smiling. She felt good after reading the note given by her husband. Then she looked at the flower and said, "At least you've realized that it was your fault. Hehe!"

Then she smells the freshness of it with a giddy feeling. She stares at it for about a minute until she decided to put that in a vase. She looked for a perfect vase inside their house. Luckily, she saw one empty colorful jar situated under their kitchen sink. She washed it and quickly putted all the flowers inside and placed it on their dining table. She sang as she arranged the flowers with delight.

Then suddenly she heard her cellphone rang. She ran to the living room where her bag was situated. "_Maybe its Kurita, trying to check if my number is right." _she thought. She quickly grabbed her cellphone, pressed the answer button and said, "Yesss, Kurita?"

"_Kurita?"_ the voice of the other line said.

She determined the voice.

"Ohh… shhh ---" it was her husband… she didn't know what to do, her tongue slipped. "Oh I'm sorry, honey! I just thought it was…"

"_Well, never mind…" _Kanata said on his known calm voice._ "Hey, have you already seen my gift to you?" _he asked. Kanata was inside his office when he called up.

"Oh YES YES YES!" replied the blonde trying to calm herself and her blissful emotion.

"_Did you like it?" _

"Hmm…. Kidda!" she answered as if she was thinking. Then she sat on the sofa and listen to what her husband reaction if he found out that she don't like it.

"_Why?" _asked Kanata sound disappointed.

"Hmm… nothing!" she replied with a grin.

"_Why nothing? You mean… you didn't like it?" _asked Kanata worriedly.

Now Miyu felt that her husband is now getting upset, she continued teasing him. "I didn't say that?" then she held her mouth. She wants to laugh but she tried to stop herself.

"_WHY? Just tell me if you don't like it… then I won't buy anything like that next time…" _said Kanata a bit irritated.

Miyu smiles widened as she knew her husband is now getting paranoid… "Why do I need to say it…" she said. "You should know before you bought it. I guess you already forgot my favorite flower, ne?" she said lovingly while smirking.

"_OH! Ahhm… well..." _Kanata didn't able to answer back.

Miyu imagined her husband scratching his head while trying to recalls her favorite flower. She smiled sheepishly as she imagined how he looks so cute in that expression and gesture.

"So…. what's my favorite flower…?" she asked him.

Kanata on the other hand made a big sighed. He bit his index finger as he tried to recall what it is. As he tries to think about it, he suddenly blurted out, "Anyway Mrs. Saionji, just imagine how much the cost of that bouquet just for me to buy that damn thing to you and not the flower that you want…!"

Kanata didn't mean to say the word 'damn'… he just slipped. His eyes widened as he recalled what he had said yet he stand on it and wait for his wife reaction.

"WHAT!?" Miyu alleged… surprised on Kanata's words.

"Yeah! Do you know how much it cost?" asked Kanata teasing his wife.

"Then what?" Miyu retorted.

"It costs 5,525.99 yen, imagine that!?"

Miyu's black aura flared up. She can't say any word on it but she tried to reply back yet in a high tone, "Then why did you still bought it?! You knew already that its sooo expensive, ha jerk?!" she said annoyingly.

Kanata detected that his wife is now angry, so he explained. "Because it is much more beautiful and elegant rather the one you like…" then he suddenly remembered the favorite flower of the blonde. "**LILIES** is not even good than that and not even expensive!!" he smiled when he said that not even thinking if it is good to say it or not.

"How can you say that, moron?" Miyu shouted, "For me, Lily is much more beautiful and elegant rather than that!" she said shakily. Tears formed in her eyes.

Oh my! Miyu is now totally angry. Kanata tried to think words to make her calm… he started to panic, while Miyu on the other hand still can't imagine how her husband explained that thing to her. She breathed heavily as a sign that she is trying to control her tears and anger. Kanata heard that on the other line.

The brunet knew that his wife is now pissed off, so he changed his tone and said in a soft calm voice, "Okay let me explain first! I know that lilies are good for you… but for me it's not! Actually, I buy that because –---"

But Miyu freaked out, "I DON'T CARE!!! EAT that damn costly flower of yours!!! I HATE YOU!" then she pressed the end call button irritably.

"--- because I want the best for you not the cheap one…!" Kanata continued his words but his wife didn't able to hear that, because what he heard now is: "TOOOT! TOOOT! TOOOT!!!"

Kanata felt bad on what he said. In the first place, he shouldn't say those words that for sure will make his wife angry. He held his face as he recalls again his first love dare: _"Don't say negative things"_. He slapped his head as he remembers it. He asked himself why he can't able to control himself from saying teasing words.

"ARGHH! WHY!!!??? WHY!!?? ARGHH!!" he groaned and slapped his face again. "She always gets mad! She always get mad!" he said all over again, "And so do I!" he added as he kept slapping his face again and again.

He looked at his cellphone irritably and gripped it hard when suddenly he threw it with lots of willpower on the wall.

'BAANNNG!'

The cellphone broke into many pieces. He looked at it with dismay and slapped his forehead, "DAMN! My cellphone broke! ARGHH!" again he was so disappointed on what he did. "_Akira help…_" he cried.

--+--

"**WHAAAAAAAT!" **shouted Akira as she slammed her hand over the table after hearing Kanata's sooo annoying story. People in the restaurant looked at her furiously.

Kanata chooses to be silent rather than explaining his side. After all, he has really no reason to explain everything.

"You know what, Kanata? I want to crash you with my bare hands! You're REALLY soo annoying!" said Akira trying to control her temper. "NOW WHAT!?" she asked the brunet like a roaring lion.

Kanata didn't open his mouth. He looks so depressed on what he did and afraid at his angry friend.

"I really don't know what to do with you." Akira continued her words and left a very big sighed. "But what else can I do? You're my best friend!" then she sighed again.

"Just help me…please…" the brunet said almost begging.

Akira looked at him in a big wide eye and said, "What do you think I'm doing, ha?"

Kanata pulled back on his sit, bowed his head like a tamed deer and answered, "You're helping me…"

"EXACTLY!!!" shouted Akira. "But you're not helping yourself!" she said grinding her teeth like the alien girl in the movie Avatar.

"I'm sorry~" said Kanata helpless.

"Sorry your face, Saionji!" then she looked on the other way around and crossed her arms. She sighed again and said, "Anyway, one question. Did you read the first part of the Love dare book?" she asked.

"Uhmm…yah!" the brunet answered.

"So what does it says?"

"Uhm… I forgot!"

"Then recall it!" she said slamming again her hand on the table.

Kanata panicked and took shakily the book inside his bag. Akira looked at his friend's tensed reaction and started to calm herself down. She breathes lots of air and fanned her hand. _"Cool down, Akira. Cool down!"_ She feels that she's having high blood pressure at her young age.

As Kanata opened the mini notebook… she asked him, "So what does it says?"

Kanata read the first page. "It says…

"_In life we all take risks.  
We all fall down and get hurt.  
But we should never be scared to go a little further or a little crazier  
Cause in the end the sweetest love is the one that made you lose control."_

Akira nodded her head and said… "Then on the second page what does it says?"

Kanata flipped the second page and read:

"_This LOVE DARE is just a tool to reshape someone's attitude and action towards a partner. By completing its course per day you will see some changes in your spouse life and also to the person who do the dare. Just do the things that are written every day with __**faith **__and__** prayer**__. God bless you!"_

"See, did you understand what you've read?" Akira asked.

"Yeah!" Kanata replied.

"So what is the first thing that you do?"

"I failed coz I said negative words to her…" Kanata quickly answered.

"NOOOO! I didn't ask the first dare! I'm asking you, what-is-supposed-to-be the first thing you do before you do the dare!?!" she said pointing her finger in the book.

Kanata can't take Akira's behavior, so he said… "Why you keep shouting on me!? Can you talk to me without raising your voice?!" he protested.

Akira hit Kanata's head and shouted, "Just answer my question!!!"

"OUCH! Okay FINE! FINE! Why does all girls are so sadist?!" said Kanata irritably while scratching his head.

"SAYYY!" shouted Akira.

"OKAY!" he shouted………. "I didn't do it…" he continued in a low tone.

Akira rested her back on the chair and crossed her arms. "See, that's the reason why everything that you do becomes a failure coz you didn't do the first rule. You don't have **faith **and you didn't **pray** first."

Kanata didn't respond.

"You know Kanata, in marriage… God should be always the center of your relationship. Why? Coz without the Love of God your marriage won't become strong."

"Akira, you don't need to say that to me… I'm a son of a monk. And I'm a pretty good guy and you know it. I'm also helping unknown people in my job. I know what I'm doing, Akira. And especially I don't need God's help for the things that I know it's my fault. I want to resolve my problems **by my own** 'coz in the first place it was me that should be blamed. And I don't want to involve God and give him headache for the wrong things that I've done."

Akira laughed, "On your own?! Woah Kanata, on your own!? Then why you're asking my help?" she asked.

"Coz you are my friend and you're not God, stupid!" the brunet retorted.

Akira sighed and said, "Fine! But still you should involve God in everything you do. The Lord is working with your life ever since you were a kid and now that you're already married, still He wasn't done with you. He's been working for you, everyday for of your life. The only thing you need to do: is to realize it and acknowledge Him that you can't do anything on your own…"

"I still can manage it… I don't need him **yet**!"

"Oh my goodness, Kanata. Remember, I'm not just the one who cares for you… God also cares about your life…"

"Akira, please stop it! If he cares for me…. then he should make a way and help me to preserve my marriage." then he stood up from his seat. "I need to go now… thanks anyway."

"But Kanata!" shouted Akira as she left in the restaurant, hoping Kanata will understand what she really means.

_**To be continued…**_

--+--

_If we surrendered ourselves to God, _

_He will make sure that our life is in line with His perfect plan._

_Coz the key to a great blessing is being willing to adjust our plans to God's will,_

_And not just creating and executing our own plans…_

.

Happy New Year to everyone... God bless us all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahvs: **Hi guys, it's me Ahvs with her updated story. I don't want to ask apologies again for taking so much time updating my fic coz' I'm afraid that I might able to do this again. hehe! Special thanks to Miyu Kouzuki, Kanata Saionji, Akira Kijoyu, and j0nsbdaniansRock1 for always reminding me to update my fic. I also want to recognize those people who reviewed my previous chapter they are: Sapphire Rose E., DaaKaHolic, mi-cchii, BunnyBlueMarshmallow, Akira Kijoyu, PrInCesS2902, j0nsbdaniansRock1, olpha and nc.

Truly you are all my inspiration that's why I'm here pushing myself to update my stories even if I took so much time posting it. **V(^v^)V**

**Chapter 5: **

Kanata went home bothered by his conscience. He didn't know what to do and what to say once he stepped inside the house. He didn't want to make arguments with Miyu which might lead again to another history digging. He knew it was his entire fault that's why his wife gets angry. He sighed as he remembered it and how much he didn't able to accomplish the first love dare. After all it's his problem, and he can manage it. Actually he doesn't want to bother those people who are not involved in his problem, especially God whom he is not worthy to gain His help.

"I don't need anyone's help… I can fix it on my own way." that's what he always says.

Before he went inside the house, he sighed as he saw the bouquet of flowers that he bought were all scattered on the floor in the entrance of their house, obviously thrown and ruined by his angry wife.

He sighed again as he recalled how much effort he made just to gave that expensive elegant flowers to her. He started to walk slowly and quietly to his house. He opened the sliding door and peeked for a moment, afraid to see Miyu looking at him crossed arms. He felt relieved when he didn't saw her.

He roamed his sight to see where his wife was. He decided once he saw her, he'll ask for forgiveness on the bad things that he had done even if he will receive hurtful words or punch from her. He swore that whatever Miyu will do to him, he'll accept it from the bottom of his heart because he deserves it.

After too much thinking, he saw his wife in the kitchen - washing the dishes. He took a deep breath and approached her slowly.

"Ahem…" he cleared his throat.

Miyu suddenly paused for a moment then after a second she continued again washing the dishes.

"Honey…" he called his wife a bit uneasy.

Miyu didn't even look at him instead she continued her work.

"Honey…" he said again and walked in a normal pace towards his wife and held its shoulder.

Miyu quickly shrugged Kanata's hand, looked at him, pointed her index finger to her husband's face and shouted, "Don't touch me!" then she left the dishes on the sink and made her way to the kitchen table.

Kanata faced his fear but he tried to speak, "Honey… I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to say those ---"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Miyu almost going to hit Kanata's head. Kanata quickly closed his eyes and used his arms to shield his head.

"I'm sorry Miyu please forgive me to all the words I said." the brunet cried in guiltiness.

"I don't care!" Miyu shouted and went to another corner of the room.

Kanata followed her. "Please honey, forgive me. I don't want to see you and our relationship like this…"

Miyu faced him, "It's all your fault… that's why we have this doomed relationship!" then she continued walking, took the broom and start cleaning the floor.

"That's why I'm asking for your forgiveness… please forgive me now! I'm begging you." Kanata pleaded.

"Oho! You know what?" said Miyu putting her left hand on her waist. "Even if I forgive you, you will still forget the bad things that you have done and again you will continue making me irritated and I get angry again and after that you will ask again another apology… again and again. Oh, Kanata! This seems like a life cycle! Aren't you tired?!" she shouted.

"Please I'm sorry if I always hurt you! How I wish I can turn back the time. How I wish I didn't say foul words to you, but actually sometimes I tease you coz I want to see how much you love me... but take note I never get angry to you, I'm just doing a drama. So, please forgive me… I have no intention to give you so much hurt."

"What?!" Miyu exclaimed and stopped sweeping the floor. She faced angrily her husband. "You mean for almost years that we knew each other, you're always teasing me coz you're just doing a drama so that you may see how much I love you..?

Kanata smiled shakily.

Miyu continued, "Oh my GOD! You're wrong… you're very very super mega wrong! You didn't get what you want… you failed coz I'm angry now… totally angry on what you did. And I'm tired being teased by you… you're really a good actor. Thanks to that… coz you make me annoyed. You pissed me off. You lose Kanata, you already loosed me!"

"No please NO! Don't say that… don't leave me. Don't go!" begged Kanata almost kneeling on the floor.

"Well to tell you frankly, I feel that you don't love me whenever you do that... as if you want me to get angry too so that I may let you go. You really not a smart person, Kanata! You never read my mind!"

"Please Miyu! That's not what I mean..."

"Fine, it's not what you mean... but everyday you're hurting me...!"

"No. I have no intention to hurt you. Actually I like to see how cute you are when you're frowning. I love you when you hit me, when you kick me, when you throw something on me. I miss those times because I know that you love me even if you do that to me…"

"Kanata!!! Your explanation was so childish... my goodness we are already in our right age, yet you're still same Kanata since I knew 10 years ago. You're really crazy!" shouted Miyu.

"Yeah! I'm still the crazy Kanata that you loved so well…" he said smirking.

"Oh yeah! Well, I don't want to talk to you anymore. I'm tired." exclaimed Miyu and quickly made her way out of the kitchen.

Kanata stopped her by holding her wrist. "Hey, I'm sorry na! I'm just explaining my side. Yah I'm really crazy, I'm idiot and so stupid because I didn't realize that I always hurting you. But I did that because I'm in love with you, and I do that things because I don't know how will I express my love to you. I'm stupid because I don't know how will I able to give what you want. I've always made decisions without consulting you, and I didn't recognize if it will affect your feelings. Please forgive me. I'm really sorry if sometimes I trampled you with my words and actions but now I understand it. And I promise I won't do that again coz' it gives you so much pain. I promise that I will avoid negative words to you. I will never ever do or say those words in which I know that might hurt you. So please accept my apology and please don't leave me. I'm begging you… please."

Miyu didn't able to speak.

"Hey please honey, my love! I don't want to fight with you...and most especially leaving me behind. Please accept my apology... please"

Miyu made an irritable smile. "Thank God you realized it! And I hope you are saying the truth. Why don't you just tell me that you're really selfish! "

"Oh please don't start it again…"

"I guess you knew that no one in this world loves that... well so do I. So if you continue annoying me, well, I'm sorry if I'll leave you because of that."

"I said I'm sorry na... was it hard to forgive me? I promise I won't do that again. I'll just shut off my mouth if I will say negative words. That's a promise." said Kanata.

"Hmm… I don't think so... but if you swear from the bottom of your heart that you won't tease or hurt me then for sure I will forgive you." said Miyu crossed arms.

"But I already swore from the bottom of my heart."

"No no no... not like that, I want you to raise your hand and look at me, and promise that you won't do that again. Okay?" said Miyu.

"Okay, okay... here it goes!" then Kanata raised his right hand and said, "I, Kanata Saionji, swearing from the bottom of my heart and in front of my love, Miyu Saionji that I will never ever say negative words to her again as long as I live, forever and ever. So help me God." he swore and put down his hand. "I already swore, so can I have now your forgiveness?"

"Hmm..." Miyu thinks.

"Please..." Kanata begged.

Miyu smiled then said, "Okay! You're already forgiven."

Kanata's smile widened. "That's my baby...! So where is my hug?" he spread his arms.

"Well here it is..." then Miyu quickly gave her husband a big tight hugged. Kanata embraced Miyu tightly as if he doesn't want to let her go again. He caressed her soft blonde hair and smells its scent.

Then Miyu spoke in low tone, "Actually, you shouldn't say sorry. I should be the one saying... I'm sorry…"

Kanata raised his brow but he didn't let her go, instead he asked her, "Why?"

"Coz I easily get mad at you and easily decided to quit. I'm sorry about that, honey. But even if I say that, I don't know if can live without you and I don't want to lose you because I love you too." said Miyu almost going to cry.

"Shhh! I know that…"

"And also it's my fault that's why you get mad at me awhile ago due to that bouquet of flowers… because if I just said that I like all of them, for sure you wouldn't be angry on me. So I'm sorry too." cried Miyu.

Kanata smiled on his wife words. He tighten his hug to her and said, "Oh my little little cute baby wife is asking for forgiveness… but I'm sorry too, cause' I get little irritated."

"That's why I'm saying sorry coz' you get little irritated on me…" Miyu said looking at her husband.

"But still I'm sorry for the bad things that I said to you before." Kanata retorted.

"NO! No! No! I should be the one saying that… because I lied to you that I don't like those flowers but the truth is I really like them." said Miyu and let go Kanata's hug.

"No… I guess I made you irritated for almost 10 years… so I should be the one asking sorry for all of it."

"No Kanata, I still behave badly to you that's why I should also say sorry for---"

"Fine! If you keep asking for sorry then I won't eat my dinner tonight." Kanata alleged and cuts Miyu's dialog.

"What!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Yah I'm serious… I won't eat my dinner and sleep starving tonight." Kanata decided.

"Huh!? Are you scaring me?"

"Yah… I'm scaring you… I won't eat my dinner tonight if you still ask for forgiveness." Kanata fixed his decision.

Miyu can't able to utter a single word, she thought for a better idea. "Then, I won't eat my breakfast and lunch tomorrow, I'll starve while teaching kids." she said crossed arms.

Kanata's eyes widened and said, "Who told you that you are allowed not to eat meals. I won't allow you to do that!"

"Yeah I surely will… if you don't eat your dinner then I won't eat my breakfast and lunch tomorrow. hmph!" she said with a snubbed.

"You're really stubborn!" the brunet whispered. "Then I will go to your classroom and send you food to eat…" said Kanata raising his brow.

"Then I'll throw it in trash." Miyu retorted.

"Woah! Then I'm gonna tell your student that their teacher is not obeying her husband so they shouldn't obey you too."

"Then I'm gonna bite you if you do that!"

"Then I'll tell your student that their teacher was a cannibal… hahaha!" Kanata made an annoying laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha!~ As if I'm scared if you say I'm Cannibal! But if you eat your dinner tonight and accept my apology then for sure I will eat my meal tomorrow. hmm.."

Kanata sighed, "Okay! I guess you are much scared on your student rather than me, ha! But I don't have any choice… fine your sorry is acceptable." he said defeated.

"Then your sorry is acceptable too." said Miyu lovingly and then she gave her husband a quick kiss on his cheek.

Kanata was surprised. He can't help but to smile at his wife. He just scratched his head and bit his lip because he didn't know what to say. Miyu chuckled.

Then suddenly he quickly cupped Miyu's face and pressed his lips unto her. Miyu get shocked but she calmed herself. She closed his eyes and returned her husband passionate kiss.

"I love you, Miyu Saionji" Kanata said as he gasped for air.

"And I love you too, Kanata Saionji…" replied Miyu with a smile.

Kanata smiled too.

After that, they withdrew their kissing moment and decided to hug each other.

"Kanata, you should eat your dinner now or else it'll get cold." Miyu whispered in Kanata's ear.

"Oh sure! But I'll eat after a second. I just don't want to lose you for now coz I miss you so much!" Kanata said.

Miyu smiled widely and hugged tightly her husband.

After a minute, Miyu prepared Kanata's meal. She took a bowl of soup and scoped a food in the small pot residing on top of their kitchen stove. She stirs it first before she gets some food on it.

Kanata went beside Miyu, hugged her waist and whispered to her ear, "Hmm… smells delicious! You really improved, honey."

Miyu chuckled. "Really! Thanks for that… but you should taste it first before you comment."

"Sure! Anyway my love, beside that delicious meal… Can you be my dinner tonight?"

Miyu gave him a frowned look and said, "Wanna slap? Sit down and I'll give your meal!"

Kanata scratched his head irritably, went to the dining table and sat on the chair disappointed. _"_I just wanna have a good night with you… coz I miss you so much." he murmured.

Miyu put down Kanata's meal on the table and said, "Eat that all… I know it's your favorite – pumpkin soup with assorted vegetables."

"Wow! Yummy!" then he quickly dug it out. Miyu looked at his husband cheerfully. She can't help but to smile at him.

Then Kanata looked at her and said, "This is soo delicious, just like you! Hmmm… yum yum! hehe!"

"Really! May I have some… I want to taste it too." Miyu said.

"Sure, then get it in my mouth with the use of your mouth too. hehe!"

Miyu raised her brow and said, "Are you drunk! No way..."

Kanata laughed.

"So if it is delicious, then that's good… meaning I already improved my cooking style, ne?" said Miyu with a winked.

"Yah! Very much!" he said with thumbs up. "But you should prove me tonight your new style of making love---"

---TOINKKKKKS!!---

Miyu hit Kanata's head with a spoon, "Just eat your meal and don't talk while your mouth is full!"

"OUCH!" he scratched his head and asked, "Was it bad to say those words? Besides we already married and for sure we need to create a baby now---"

---TOINKKKKKS!!---

Miyu hit again Kanata's head. "I said, don't talk while your mouth is full."

"OUCH!" Kanata irritably massage his head, "Your talking to me of course I should reply."

"Shhh! Don't talk like that… somebody might hear us."

"Oho! Are you drunk? We are all alone in this house… so who'll gonna listen to us, ha?"

Miyu lowered her head and said, "Shhh! The rat might hear us…" then she laughed.

Kanata's jaw dropped.

--+--

The sweet moments of the couple continued every day. They didn't quarrel for simple things but if they do, they quickly settled it before the end of the day. If Kanata didn't come home early as his wife expected, Miyu didn't get mad on him instead she went to the hospital to visit her husband. Kanata was so happy whenever his wife surprised visits him. He also do the same thing to her, whenever he has no appointment with his patients, he went to school to visit his wife too. This made their relationship grew stronger.

Miyu was so happy during those times. She forgot to get mad at her students even they are so noisy in class. And even the kids are toying at her, she just laughed at them as if she didn't care. This make her students felt weird on her actions.

"What's wrong with teacher Miyu? She was so kind to us even if I'm eating here in class." whispered the fat boy while eating bunch of chocolates.

"Yeah! I guess I began to like her more! I wish my mama is like that too." said the little girl in a pony tail.

"Oh! I want to be like her when I grow up!" mesmerized by another little girl.

Miyu gets flattered as she heard her student's comment. She continued writing on the board as if she didn't hear them.

Not just Miyu's student noticed her change but also her friends: Nanami and Aya as well as Kurita who already become a new member of their group.

"Hey Miyu! Are you in love again? Why you keep smiling all day?" Nanami asked.

Kurita looked at Miyu, curious on what she will respond.

Miyu cheeks get red. "Oh! Do I look I'm in-love?"

"Aha! Actually, you look crazy." Aya said.

"So who makes you like that, ha? I want to congratulate him." asked Kurita.

Miyu's cheeks became more redder. "No one can make me smile like this, only my husband."

"Oh I see…" Kurita reacted.

"Woah! That's sounds strange." commented Nanami.

"Last time you are crying because of him and now you are smiling because of him… that's really oh soo strange." said Aya.

Miyu didn't comment but rather she just smiled on her friend's behavior.

Nanami tapped Miyu's shoulder and said, "Hey sis, I just want to give you a friendly advice. My auntie has a very very same scenario like yours. You know what, behind that sweet action that her husband gave to her, she found out that he is fooling her. Her husband has another woman. But I'm not saying that Kanata is like that, you just need to make sure your husband is not doing the same thing."

"Kanata is not fooling me. I know! We swore together that we will be honest to each other and will love each other forever. And you knew him since childhood, he never flirt." Miyu alleged.

Aya felt that Miyu started to get pissed off by Nanami's story. She decided to intervene. "Hey don't take it wrong Miyu. We are just concerned about you coz you're our friend. Nanami is just advising you. If you want, we can be your detectives. We will do investigation to your husband just to make sure he is doing the right thing." she suggested.

"Yeah! I second emotion to that." Kurita agreed.

Miyu stood up and said, "I guess that's not a good idea. I trust him and he loves me so much. If he has a third party, therefore he should be happy when I asked him to let me go."

"Of course he won't agree to that. But don't worry Miyu. We know what we are doing. We are just doing that because we love you." said Nanami.

Miyu sighed and calmed herself, "Well… whatever you want to do. But I'm telling you, you're just wasting your time coz' you won't find anything bad at him."

"We're hoping that too!" said Kurita while the two girls nodded their head.

"Whatever!" Miyu sighed.

--+--

On the other hand, Kanata can't able not to testify to his beloved friend – Akira, those happy moments that he experienced with his wife. So he called her up and decided to share his stories to her. They met on the same restaurant near Heomachi hospital.

Kanata was so overwhelmed as he told his love story. Akira was so happy for him as she listened to her friend. Kanata appreciates Akira's effort helping him to win again Miyu's heart. Akira smile and said, "I did that coz' you're my friend. I just want to see you happy."Kanata was overjoyed that his bestfriend understands him very well. He can't control his delightfulness, he embraced Akira tightly. Akira was surprised. It was her first time to see Kanata very happy. She chuckled.

After that, Akira illustrated that the love of Kanata towards Miyu is same as the Love of God to his beloved children. He'll do anything just to take them back again like a long lost kid. Because He miss them so much, He'll do anything no matter what the cost. And God is always there whenever His children needs His help.

When Kanata heard 'God's help' he frowned and said, "Oh come on! You're saying it again and you're so glad to compare me to Him, ha! How many times will I ever told you that I don't need His help? Look what happened to me… I didn't ask His help yet my wife forgives me. Meaning, I can solve my problem on my own."

Akira decided not to make arguments. She just sat quietly and whispered, "It happened because God answered my prayers for you."

Kanata heard it and said, "Well thank you! Thank you very much! I guess you should include 'the great' in your name - 'AKIRA the GREAT' or it can be 'AKIRA the greatest'."

Akira just sighed.

After that Kanata decided to go back to the hospital. He exited in the restaurant a bit pissed off, not knowing that someone's monitoring him.

--+--

_God shows his grace more than you expected  
Not because you asked for it  
But because someone prays for you._

_._

_._

Happy Holy week and God bless us all!


End file.
